


The Stains of Passion

by Turtlesandtimelords



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlesandtimelords/pseuds/Turtlesandtimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Random tattoos appear on your body at key points in your life and you have to figure out what they mean for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin stalked into the library and plopped into the seat next to Gwen. Huffing, he layed his head on his arms and groaned. Gwen chuckled. "Had too much to drink last night?" "Yeah. Something like that." Merlin grumbled. "Oh?" Gwen quirked an eyebrow. "Mmhm." "What happened?" Gwen asked unable to hide her amusement. "I went to a bar last night, met two blokes who I went home with, had to sneak out early this morning and," Merlin paused and tugged off his sweatshirt to reveal completely inked in arms. "Three more appeared." Gwen burst out laughing. "Again?" She gasped out through bubbles of laughter. "Yup." "What are they this time?" She asked wiping her eyes. Merlin pointed at a spot on his bicep. The words Courage, Magic, and Strength were repeating on three different strings woven together in a band on his arm. "I know I'm Magic and I guess those guys from last night we're 'Courage' and 'Strength'." Merlin said using air quotes over Courage and Strength. Gwen grinned "Okay next one." Merlin lifted up his shirt and pointed to a spot on his chest, directly on his heart. A beautiful tattoo of a heart surrounded by a crown and a circlet of thorns. "Ohhh wow! I really like this one!" Merlin pointed to his hip. "And last but not least, the most confusing of all. An hourglass full of water." Gwen giggled and bit her bottom lip. "What do you think they all mean?" Merlin sighed releasing his shirt and shoving his hoodie back on. "I don't know and considering how last night went I am not keen to find out." Gwen raised her eyebrows. "How did last night go?" Merlin turned to her and sat with his legs crossed and did that thing with the hands ALL best friends do when their about to delve into a story. "Well everything was going great right? I was really vibing with these two guys. One of the two, Gwaine, asked us back to his house. So the other bloke, Arthur, and I accepted. We got back to Gwaine's place and it's HUGE. It's a motherfucking mansion. So we go up stairs and ya'know." Merlin wiggled his fingers and continued. "Well I was lying there and Arthur is on my left and Gwaine is on my right and they're tracing and asking about the meaning behind my tattoos. Gwaine only has a couple tattoos like a couple of Koi fish over his kidneys from when his father died and Arthur only has one. One! It's a tiny sword in a stone on his left shoulder. Well Arthur was tracing the Druid rune on my right wrist and he asked about the meaning so I said, 'I got that when I graduated top of my class at Albion School of Magic.' Then he freezes and just stares at me. 'You have magic?" He said. And I said 'yeah, my Druid name is Emrys." Then he just jumps out of the bed screaming about 'betrayal' and he can't believe he just slept with 'a filthy sorcerer.' And it was just all kinds of awful." Merlin finishes slumping down miserably. Gwen rubbed his arms comfortably. "So why did you have to sneak out this morning?" Merlin stole a drink of Gwen's coffee before he continued. "Gwaine went out this morning and left a note about how he was going to find Arthur and make him apologize and for me not to leave and I just had to get out." Gwen hugged him. "I'm sorry you had a rough night sweetie. Morgana and I are going out for lunch today and she's bringing her brother to meet me, Want to come?" Merlin shrugged. "Sure, Why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

"MORGANA!" Gwen squealed throwing herself into her girlfriends arms. "Hey Gwen. Oh! You brought Merlin! Yay!" Morgana dragged Merlin over and into the hug. "My brother's going to meet us here in a couple of minutes. Lets go sit down." They walked over and sat at a table in the small café. "Merlin dear, my brother doesn't know I have a magic and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him." "Of course Morg, I won't tell! Your secret is safe with me." Gwen started talking about work and Merlin tuned out. "Sorry I'm late sis, Uther kept me late at the office. Ah this must be Gwen. who's your friend?" The man shook Gwen's hand and Merlin stood and turned around to offer his own. "A-arthur?" Arthur's eyes widened then narrowed. "You." He hissed. "What are you doing here? Why are you hanging around with my sister." He growled. "I didn't know she was your sister and I would've hung around her anyway. I liked her before I met you." Merlin responded. "Well you're not allowed to hang out with her anymore" Arthur snarled advancing step toward Merlin. "Try and stop me Prat." Merlin said advancing a step towards Arthur. "Watch your tongue, sorcerer." They were chest to chest now. " **ENOUGH. _Sit. Down._** _**Now."**_ Arthur and Merlin, because Morgana was scary as fuck, both fell into their seats. "I'm sorry, do you two know one another?" Gwen asked confused. Merlin turned toward Gwen and gestured at Arthur. "This is Arthur. From last night." Gwen gasped. "No. Really? Oh that's hilarious." Merlin shot her a look and Morgana whipped around and growled at Arthur. "What did you do?" Arthur gaped. "W-what did  _ **I**_ do?!? He is the one who sleeps with a guy and doesn't think to tell him he has magic!" Merlin snorted. "I did tell you when you asked about my tat. And I assumed you knew considering I was wearing my Albion Alumni T-shirt and I was wearing a Druid jacket!" Arthur glared at him. "I had your jacket off within a couple of minutes and sorry I'm not exactly up to date on Magic universities!" Arthur said to Merlin slightly raising his voice. Merlin voice never changed in volume but the tone was so cold that their ship would sink like the Titanic. "You should be sorry. For what you did afterwards." Morgana looked confused so Gwen leaned over and quickly explained. "Arthur you sick!" Morgana yelled. But they weren't listening there chairs were less than 4 inches apart. The look they were giving one another was so intense that the electricity was palpable. "You're an idiot. You should have told me. I would have understood." Merlin glared. "I didn't think magic would be an issue, Dollophead." "It's not i was just surprised moron." "God You're such a clotpole." Arthur grabbed the front of Merlin's shirt and dragged him forward and crashed Merlin's lips against his own. Merlin pulled away gasping. "I'm still angry." He murmured. "Shut up." Arthur growled kissing him again. "Should we go?" Gwen whispered to Morgana. "And miss the show? Please. I just texted Gwaine." Morgana leaned back in her seat and grinned at Gwen. who giggled and blushed at her lap. "This will be interesting." Morgana murmured pulling Gwen to her side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on updating, this is the last chapter, although I may make an epilogue??? Maybe? I probably should have just made it one long chapter and I might edit it like that later but I thought it was going to be longer. I decided to go a different direction with it though. So...sorry.

"Started without me boys?" Merlin and Arthur broke apart to see a grinning Gwaine. Merlin scrunches his nose in confusion. "Gwaine? What are you doing here? how did you know where we were?" "I called him." Morgana says from behind them. Arthur gives a little start having forgotten the two ladies were there. It was Arthur's turn to look confused. "You? How do you know Gwaine?" "He's Elena's EX." Gwen supplied helpfully. Gwaine grinned predatorily. "Well now that we're all sorted, wanna go back to mine? I wasn't quite finished with you two last night." Merlin blushed and Arthur looked taken aback. "Good God man It's like 12:30!" Arthur squawked. "we're getting an early start, ay?" Gwaine chuckled and waggled his eyebrows. Merlin bursts out laughing. "I'm in." Arthur rolled his eyes and stood up. "finnnne." Arthur sighed and stood up. Merlin stood up and kissed Gwen on the cheek and then Morgana. "Sorry for ditching you love, I'll pay for lunch." Gwen giggled behind her coffee cup, "It looks like Arthur beat you too it." Merlin spun around and saw Arthur retrieving his credit card from the waitress. Merlin mock glared as Arthur walked back, shining his 100 watt grin. "Ladies, order whatever you'd like. It will be charged to my card." Morgana's eyes gleamed evily. "Believe me, dear brother, we will." Arthur got a wary look on his face but before he could say anything more, Merlin dragged him out. Arthur and Merlin followed Gwaine's motorcycle in Arthur expensive sports car. Which Merlin had no fucking clue what it was. It was red though. Like a cherry. Or a strawberry. It was a really pretentious red. Merlin, lost in his thoughts of comparing the car to different red foods, was jolted out of his thoughts by a soft touch against his fingers. Merlin didn't turn from the window as a pinkie slipped around his. Arthur had linked pinkies with him! Arthur cleared his throat but didn't say anything It was such a small gesture but it felt more intimate than any sexual act Merlin had ever performed. Merlin blushed quietly. Merlin felt warm all over, so he didn't notice the slight burn of a new tattoo.  As they pulled in behind Gwaine, Arthur slipped his finger from Merlin's. Merlin doesn't remember the trip from the car to the bedroom, in a daze of intimacy. They took their clothes off slow, taking time to appreciate each others bodies. Gwaine behind, Arthur in front, making a Merlin sandwich. This time was different from last time though. This time it was slow, soft. Arthur's lips slowly brushed Merlin's collarbone. "Look guys, I'm not really looking for anything long term, I'm more of an 'in the moment' kind of guy." Gwaine said, halting his roaming hands. "Is that alright with you guys?" Merlin looked at Arthur and smiled small. "Yeah. I think we can live with that." The three of them moved to the bed, and didn't stop making love until nightfall. Merlin and Arthur faced each other legs entwined, Lying on their right arms. The two boys murmured sweet nothings and sleepily nuzzled noses. Gwaine was behind Merlin with a pillow over his head trying to block out the sappy crap. Arthur and Merlin's left hands laid on their hips, pinkies entwined. On each pinkie, A brand new tattoo. Each boy had half a heart that, when entwined as they are, made a complete heart.

 

~End Story~


End file.
